


Slow Dancing

by Fledgling



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles/fics features various couples in various fandoms dancing together. Tags will update as the fic does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ErronJin 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the wonderful Shockie who wanted ErronJin slow dancing (though it kinda got away from me) ^_^
> 
> The song for this one is "Would You Go With Me" by Josh Turner. Also, this is an AU where Erron Black is a part of SF with Jin and his team.

Jin let the door of the apartment close and lock behind him, leaning against it with a grunt. He hurt, all over, even in places he didn’t know could hurt. There was soft music floating throughout the apartment, something low and crooning. He bent over and unlaced his boots, throwing them next to the shoe rack to worry about later. He pulled the tie out of his hair and shook it lose, letting it fall down his back. He started to pull at the layers he was wearing, dragging his feet towards the source of the music. As he approached the smell of eggs frying met him, and his stomach gave an enthusiastic rumble.

He leaned against the doorframe leading into the kitchen, watching as Erron pulled a skillet out of the oven. He poked at what was inside (probably biscuits) and hummed in satisfaction, setting the skillet on an empty burner. He turned his attention back to the eggs, using a spatula to flip them.

“Mornin’ Junior.”

Jin smiled and padded into the kitchen, pressing his chest to Erron’s back and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Is it?”

Erron chuckled and put his hands over Jin’s. “Mhm. They had you out late.” He turned around in his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Breakfast will be ready soon.”

Jin hummed and pressed his forehead against Erron’s. The music was still playing in the background, and Erron began to rock them slowly back and forth.

_“Would you go with me, if we rolled down streets of fire. Would you hold onto me tighter, as the summer sun got higher. If we roll from town to town, and never shut it down.”_

Erron was singing along, breath tickling Jin’s ear. Jin melted, letting Erron move him, laughing softly as he was spun and then picked up, Erron setting him down on the counter next to the stove. He continued singing as he opened the fridge door and retrieved a jug of grape juice, pouring some into a glass and handing it to Jin. He set the jug on the table and went back to the eggs, flipping them once more and turning the burner off. He got two plates from the cabinet and plated the eggs, putting some biscuits and homemade berry jam on the plates as well.

Jin followed quietly to the table, letting Erron pull out a chair for him and watching the gunslinger set down the plates, moving back to the stove and searching the drawers next to it for silverware. Jin refilled his glass, having already drained the first one, and watched Erron bring the silverware and his mug of coffee over to the table. He pressed a kiss to Jin’s forehead as he set the silverware down, taking his spot on the opposite side of the small table and digging in. Jin ate much slower, the effort of chewing almost for his exhaustion to handle. He caught himself nodding off twice, once with his face almost in the eggs.

Erron took their plates once they were done, leaving them in the sink for later. Jin stood slowly, swaying a bit on his feet, fighting to keep his eyes open. Erron wrapped an arm around his waist, guiding him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

“Think you can shower?”

Jin shook his head, leaning heavily on the Texan. Erron guided him into the bedroom, helping him strip off the layers of his clothes and put on a pair of sweatpants. Jin collapsed onto the bed and sighed, curling against Erron’s chest when he lay down beside him. He was still singing, though the music was to quiet to hear from downstairs, and Jin fell asleep to the sound of a heartbeat and a crooning voice.


	2. CageBlade 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Sonya's first dance as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more for Shockie!

“You know, I wasn’t sure you’d say yes when I asked.”

Sonya scoffed, moving with Johnny as he spun her around. “I wasn’t either.”

“And here we are.” Johnny smiled widely, wrapping his arm back around Sonya’s waist and pulling her in close. “You look good in a dress. I can’t decide if I like you better in it or in your uniform.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm. Can’t say no to a woman in uniform.”

Sonya smiled despite herself. It _was_ a beautiful wedding dress. “You don’t clean up too bad yourself Cage. Johnny.”

Johnny laughed and dipped her, leaning down for a kiss. The gathered crowd was cheering, something they both had forgotten about, and then they were being swarmed, congratulations and smiles and the music changed, and Sonya ducked off the floor, needing a moment to breathe.

“Didn’t think you’d ever get married, especially to someone like him.”

Sonya grinned and accepted the beer from Jax. “Didn’t think I ever would either. But he’s not all that bad.” They both turned their attention to the dance floor as a loud cheer rose, watching as Johnny grabbed Kenshi and dipped him as he had Sonya minutes ago, both cracking up as they danced.

“He’s definitely a character.”

Sonya took a drink, eyes narrowed.

“Oh no, I know that look.”

Sonya looked up at him and winked. “Hold my beer. It’s time to show these boys how dancing is _really_ done.”


	3. RaiCage 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Johnny is raising Cassie as a single father with help from Raiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a ship name for this? If not this is what I'm calling it from now on. Also because I needed fluffiness and kid!Cass with her two great dads.

“Daddy!”

“Morning sweetheart! Blueberry or chocolate chip pancakes?”

Cassie pushed a chair over to the counter where Johnny was stirring the pancake batter. “I dunno. Which are you gonna have?”

“I’m having whatever you’re having.”

“Dad.” Cassie pouted.

“Yes princess?”

“Which do you want?”

“Cass—”

“You had chocolate chip last time. Make blueberry this time.”

“Raiden!” Cassie jumped off the chair and ran to the god, hugging him tightly. He knelt down to return the embrace, smiling as she took his hat and put it on her own head. He pulled off the cap he wore underneath, letting his hair loose.

“It looks very good on you Cassie.”

Cassie giggled and ran out of the room, saying she had a surprise for him. Raiden stood and smiled at Johnny, walking behind him as he poured some of the batter into the pan.

“Are you gonna want some Raidude?”

“No thank you.”

Johnny nodded, smiling as long arms wrapped around his stomach. “Any idea what she’s got in store for you?”

“No, do you?”

“Nope.” Johnny did, actually, but wanted it to be a surprise.

Raiden nodded, resting his chin on top of Johnny’s head. Johnny turned his head and pressed a kiss to his neck. He opened his mouth to say something, but went quiet as Cassie ran into the kitchen wearing her karate uniform.

“Look Raiden! I’m gonna be a fighter like you and Daddy!”

Raiden smiled and, at her insistence, followed her into the yard so she could show him what she had learned so far.

  
“She is very determined to become a fighter.”

Johnny sighed, leaning against the doorway to her bedroom, watching as she burrowed herself into the blankets. “She is. She’s gonna be a great one too.” He closed the door quietly, walking down the stairs and collapsing onto the couch, fumbling with the remote for the stereo and hitting the random button, letting the quiet music fill the apartment.

“What troubles you Johnny?”

He sighed, rolling onto his side to face the god. “I’m scared. I want to be a good dad, I don’t wanna be a disappointment or anything but it’s hard and I don’t know what I’m doing half the time and what if something happens to her and I can’t—”

“Johnny.” Raiden grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the couch, wrapping his arms around his waist and tucking the human’s head under his chin. “Do you love her?”

“Of course. I’d give everything for her.”

“Then that is all you need.”

“But—”

“No, Johnny. That is all you need. I promise.”

Johnny closed his eyes, slight tremors going through his shoulders and back. Raiden began to sway side to side, taking Johnny’s arms and putting them over his shoulders. Johnny buried his face into his throat, letting all the tension ease out of him.

“Thank you. For everything.”

Raiden smiled and kissed his temple. “You are most welcome Johnny.”


	4. JinKeda 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing: the best cure for headaches and sexual tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the early days of them joining SF. Also, Taki is a nickname Jin calls Takeda (shh it's cute).

The music was loud enough he could hear it at the opposite end of the hallway. It made his already pounding head hurt even more, migraine from hitting the wall of the training room skull first increasing by the second. He limped through the hallway, raising a hand to knock on the door when he noticed it already cracked open. He sighed and pushed it open, poking his head inside.

“Hey, Taki, will you—”

The words dried up in Kung Jin’s mouth, eyes widening comically. Takeda had stripped out of his normal combat suit (and seriously, _why_ did he wear it so often?) and had instead wore a pair of gray sweatpants. And nothing else.

Takeda didn’t seem to have heard him, continuing to dance to the bass-filled electric music coming from the small speakers on his desk. His hips rocked to the beat as his hands traveled down his chest to the waistband of his sweats, then back up and over his head as he bent backwards, muscles moving under his skin. He straightened with a roll of his shoulders, the movement carrying on down his abs to his hips, and sweatpants should not be making his ass look so damn _good_ , but they certainly were.

Takeda turned to the door, his closed eyes opening just a bit, enough for him to see Jin gawking in the doorway. Takeda yelped and jumped back, tripping over a small pile of books on the floor and sprawling across the floor.

“Oh shit! You ok?” Jin slipped into the room, letting the door close behind him. He knelt down beside the telepath, reaching a hand out to do… something.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ok. My pride’s a little hurt. Or a lot hurt.”

Jin winced. “Ah, sorry. I was actually coming to ask you to turn your music down, but uh.”

“Oh?” Takeda blinked, tilting his head. “Oh, wow, that is loud.” He stood up and braced himself on the desk, hitting a button on the speakers, the music lowering in volume. He sat back down across from Jin, fiddling with the strings of his sweats.

“So—”

“You—”

They both went silent, Jin dipping his head and Takeda biting his lip nervously.

“You dance really well.”

Takeda blushed, coughing into his fist. “You think.”

“Mhm.”

They fell back into silence, before Jin stood and extended his hand out to his teammate. Takeda stared at it for a moment before taking it and letting himself be pulled up. Hands immediately found his hips, and guided him closer to his partner’s body. His own hands found Jin’s shoulders, one raising to pull the tie from his hair and let it fall loose. They began to move together, slowly at first, unsure of their movements and what, exactly, they were doing anyway, but quickly they found a rhythm, moving and sliding against each other, hands moving from their positions to wander over familiar and so very, very _new_ territory.

Jin lowered his head to kiss Takeda, feeling the telepath gasp against him before melting into the kiss. They fell gracelessly to the floor, lips connected as Jin crawled over his teammate, bracing his arms on either side of his head. Their lips separated with a sigh, eyes opening to stare at each other. Takeda smiled shyly, raising his hand to brush Jin’s hair behind his ear.

“Well.”

“Yeah.”

They both giggled, Jin rolling off Takeda to lie on his side beside him. Takeda followed, turning to face him and raising his hand to the archer’s temple. Jin’s eyes widened, then closed as the pounding of his headache faded into nothing.

“You’re the best, you know that?”

Takeda blushed, burying his face in Jin’s shirt. “You need a shower. And some food.”

“Hmm.” Jin ran a hand down his spine, satisfied to simply lay for a while.


	5. KenMac 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi and Ermac and a little down time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more for Shockie. Because.

It had been a while since he had danced. Kenshi smiled as the music played softly in the room, holding his hands on an imaginary partner and moving around the room, sock covered feet sliding quietly on the tiled floor.

“What are you doing?”

Kenshi jumped, turning around to greet Ermac sheepishly. He had not sensed the other telepath approaching.

“I was, uh, dancing.” He ducked his head.

“Dancing?” Ermac tilted their head to the side. “Don’t you require a partner for that?”

“Well, it’s not required,” Kenshi shrugged, “but it would be nice. However, I didn’t have many offers.”

Ermac was silent for a minute, obviously thinking about something. Finally they came to a decision, approaching the swordsman. “We well dance with you, if you wish.”

Kenshi smiled, holding his hand out to the construct. Ermac took it, letting themselves be pulled close to the swordsman. One hand grabbed their hip, the other their opposite shoulder. They placed their own hands on his shoulders, and slowly they began to move together. Their slow swaying soon turned to rapid spinning around the room, Kenshi laughing and Ermac smiling; while they didn’t fully understand the joy Kenshi did, they had to admit it was enjoyable. Kenshi stepped in and pressed their lips together, pulling away and laughing before Ermac could reciprocate.

They found themselves in the air, levitating above the floor as they moved around each other, spinning and dipping and then Kenshi had both of his (super long) legs wrapped around Ermac’s waist, bending backwards and letting his spine form a perfect curve as the music crescendoed before cutting out.

Ermac pulled him up slowly, holding him close as he slowly unwrapped his legs. Their lips met in silence, some of the collective souls within Ermac releasing to swirl around the pair. One of Ermac’s hands rose to loosen the knot that held Kenshi’s blindfold on, letting it fall around his neck. Glowing blue eyes blinked open, then crinkled in a soft smile.

“Didn’t know you were such a good dancer.”

“We have many talents.” Ermac smiled, showing pointed teeth. “Perhaps we can show you some others we possess.”

“Hmm, perhaps. We should probably relocate though.”

“No.” Ermac slid their hands down to Kenshi’s waist. “ _That_ will not be necessary.”


End file.
